Storybrooke High
by OncerForLife'IG
Summary: What happens when all of our lovely characters go to high school together? But this is no ordinary high school, with Principal Cora Mills in charge, there's no telling what could happen.
1. New School, Same Story

_**New Story, feel free to drop me a review!**_

* * *

I could never quite understand why my parents picked Storybrooke High out of all the other schools to send me to.

I felt like Harry Potter when it was time to go to Hogwarts except we didn't come home for the summer.

This school was year round and I wouldn't come home until I graduated.

I secretly think that this is a form of punishment for dating behind their backs because no matter how hard I pleaded, their minds were made up.

Luckily this was the first year the school had been established and they were only taking freshmen so there were no upperclassmen to bully us.

Also my best friend Mary Margaret was going there too so I did have a friend.

"I wonder what it's going to be like to live at school."

I crossed my arms as she and I stepped out of my car at the airport, unpacking all our luggage.

"I bet it's wonderful. Learning is so much fun."

She smiled and clapped her hands.

I groaned and shook my head, "You can be a real nerd sometimes. You know that?"

She just giggled, "Yet you're my best friend. What does that make you?"

I smirked, "Crazy as hell."

My mom walked behind us and thumped me in the head, "Language Emma Swan!"

I rubbed the spot she thumped, "Sheesh. Sorry."

We went through airport security and handed the lady at the gate our tickets, "Enjoy your flight ladies."

She smiled and I sarcastically smiled back.

My mom and Mary Margaret's hugged us, "Be safe girls. And Mary, you call me as soon as you land, understand?"

She rolled her eyes playfully, "I will mother. Don't worry. Love you."

I didn't want to let go of my mom, "Go on Swan, you don't want to miss your plane."

I took a deep breath, "I love you mom."

She smiled and kissed my cheek, "Love you more munchkin. Have a safe flight and have fun. But learn something!"

Mary Margaret and I looked back at our moms as we walked down the long hall of the gate and saw them wave.

We waved back and then the doors closed and we boarded the plane, "This is so exciting!"

I got comfortable in my seat, "If you say so."

I stared out the window, it was going to be an 8 hour flight.

Something told me exciting was an understatement.

"Ladies and gentlemen thank you for flying California Airlines, you have reached Storybrooke, Maine. Have a wonderful day."

The flight attendant said and I couldn't wait to get off the plane, flying just wasn't something I enjoyed and my parents knew that, but this was the quickest way to get here.

"Come on Emma, we need to get our luggage and find the person that's supposed to pick us up."

Mary Margaret said cheerfully, reaching out to grab my hand and help me up.

"Yeah. I almost forgot why we were here." I smirked.

After grabbing our luggage we saw a man holding up a sign that said "Swan and Blanchard"

Mary Margaret grabbed my hand and ran toward him, "That's us!"

She smiled brightly and the guy was taken back a bit by her happiness but he was kind about it, "Follow me then."

He led us to a coach bus and when we boarded it, we noticed there were a few other kids on the bus as well.

"Hey guys! I'm Mary Margaret and this is Emma."

She always enjoyed being a conversation starter, I just waved to everyone and sat down next to the window.

As we made our way to the school, I gazed out the window, mentally landmarking places I wanted to visit while Mary Margaret was talking to this girl named Ruby and her friend Belle.

"You love books too?! I can tell we're going to get along just fine!"

She and Belle were having a good time.

The person in front of us turned around and stretched his hand to me, "Hi, my name's August. And you're Emma right?"

I raised my eyebrow as I glanced from his face to his hand then back to his face, "Yeah. Nice to meet you August."

I said before turning my attention back to looking out the window.

"Don't worry August, she's just sour right now. She'll be okay once we get settled in. Just wait until someone mentions a party and she becomes the friendliest person you'll ever meet."

She wasn't lying, parties were something that I truly enjoyed besides occasionally rebelling and art, I had this thing for drawing and sketching ever since I was a little girl.

I made sure to bring a few sketch pads with me so when I got bored or needed to think, I could just go draw and clear my mind.

The bus came to a stop, "Here we are, Storybrooke High."

We all got off the bus and stood in front of this huge building, "And we're supposed to live in this ancient building?!"

This girl with short black hair said as she crossed her arms.

"Mother must be joking. Just because she's principal doesn't mean I should have to go here."

August walked over to her, "Your mother is the principal?"

She nodded, "Then you must be Regina right?"

She was taken back, "Yes. How do you know that?!"

She frowned and he held his hands up defensively, "When my parents and I came out here for a tour, your mother mentioned that her daughter would be enrolling as well."

She huffed, "Yeah well, she failed to mention both her daughters would be coming. My sister will be here later."

"You have a sister?" Mary Margaret asked, grabbing her bag and throwing it over her shoulder.

Regina nodded, "She's a year older than me but she's in the same grade as us."

She started walking toward the doors of the school and August chased after her, still asking questions.

I shook my head laughing, Mary Margaret playfully bumped her hip into mine, "Ready to move in, roommate?"

I smirked, grabbing my bags as well, "Ready as I'll ever be. Lead the way."

As we headed inside, I felt my bags become lighter.

I turned around to see this guy holding them up, I frowned, "What are you doing?"

He just gave me a smile, "Helping. I figured you would be too stubborn to let me voluntarily carry them in for you so I thought I'd help without you noticing."

I dropped the bags, "And just who are you?"

He picked them up and threw them over his shoulder, "Neal Cassidy. But you can just call me Neal."

I folded my arms and tilted my head, "I didn't sit my bags down so you could carry them."

He chuckled, "I know you didn't. But you haven't protested to it either. I'll go sit them by your room. 3 right?"

I stared in awe, "Yeah." Mary Margaret answered.

He went ahead of use and I just watched him, "How the hell did he know all that?"

She shrugged, "Not sure. Maybe he overheard us. But you have to admit, he is charming. I hope to find my prince charming one day."

She sighed happily and we made our way to our dorm.

From the outside the school looks big but it's nothing compared to once you walk in, the ceiling was so high up.

There were two sets of four dorms, four rooms for girls and four for the boys, two to a room.

So in total, there were 16 of us living at Storybrooke High.

I could feel the tension slowly rising, I began to wonder if this was a good idea.

Probably not. As we approached our room, my bags were sitting by the door.

I picked them up and went in the room to unpack.

Our room was normal sized, two beds adjacent from each other, two desks, a big enough closet and two dressers.

"I can tell we are going to have so much fun!" Mary Margaret squealed with glee.

"Right. Fun..." I mocked as I flopped down on my unmade bed.

I folded my hands behind my head and stared at the ceiling, deep in thought.

Mary Margaret continued to unpack her stuff and made up her bed.

We were interrupted by a voice on the loud speaker, "Students, welcome to Storybrooke High. My name is Principal Mills. I can't wait to get to know you all this afternoon. Once you've unpacked your things, please make your way to the cafeteria where we will have dinner and talk. I hope you all like pizza!"

We looked at each other and shrugged, "Guess we better go then." I said, sitting up and grabbing my phone.

There was a missed call from my mom, I figured I'd call her back later.

Walking down the hall, we noticed some of the guys that were on the bus, pushing each other and playing around.

"Dorks." I scoffed and we just laughed as we walked into a beautiful room with one long table that had 22 chairs all around it.

"There must be 5 teachers then." Mary Margaret whispered to me as we sat down toward the end of one side.

August and this guy who was in all black sat on each side of Regina, who was sitting across from us.

Although she was ignoring August, she seemed intrigued by the guy in black.

Neal came and sat next to me, noticing me staring, "His name's Killian. He's my roommate."

I glanced at him, "I didn't ask you that. But thanks for carrying my bags."

Again he just smiled, "No problem. It's all about being nice."

"That's something I'm not used to."

I smiled at him and looked down at my plate, trying not to blush.

"Well get used to it. I'm a gentleman and will treat you the way a girl should be treated, with the upmost respect."

He took my hand in his just as the principal walked in, so I quickly pulled it away, not wanting to attract any attention.

"Hello students, I'm principal Mills. Welcome to Storybrooke High, the next four years will truly be an amazing experience and I hope you all enjoy it. So before we eat, I want us to go around the table and introduce ourselves and tell everyone one thing about yourself."

I let a sigh escape my lips, knowing deep down I'd rather not be put in the spotlight but I guess I didn't have a choice.

"We'll start with you since you're on the end."

She pointed to Regina, who gave her a sarcastic smirk, "Wonderful mother. My name's Regina Mills and I have a short temper so don't piss me off. I like fashion."

Principal Mills rolled her eyes, "Right. Next."

The guy cleared his throat, "Aye, I'm Killian Jones, son of a pirate and I love water."

He flashed a smile my way before slumping into his chair, there was a girl next to him with long red hair, "I'm Ariel and I love spending time at the beach."

A hooded guy next to her with a bow and arrow spoke next, "The names's Robin Hook and adventures are what I like most."

Principal Mills gave him an intrigued look, "Young Robin, you may remove your hood at the table. In fact, no hoods or hats on inside, that goes for boys and girls."

She looked at each one of us.

"I'm Graham. I love to hunt, I'm quite good at it."

I looked up at him, his accent was thick but it sounded soothing to the ear, "I'm Ruby! I love to party!"

She laughed, I noticed she had on a lot of red.

"Hi, I'm David. I enjoy hanging out with my friends."

Mary Margaret hadn't taken her eyes off him, "August. I'm a writer."

Regina scoffed, "Stalker is more like it."

August had moved seats, I wondered why, "Ah I'm Neal, son of Professor Gold and I like challenges."

He turned to me, I could feel everyone's eyes on me, "Hi. I'm Emma Swan and I like music."

I looked back down at my plate, grateful the moment was over, "Hey everyone, I'm Mary Margaret, Emma's best friend and I love learning."

Principal Mills noticed the quiet girl next to Mary Margaret, "And you are?"

The girl looked up from her book, "Belle. As you can see, I love books."

She smiled at us before burying her head back in her book, we laughed.

"And no reading at the table. You kids will have all the practice you need in your etiquette class with Professor Blue."

Two ladies came in with trays of pizza, sitting them down in front of us, "Thank you ladies. Dig in everyone and enjoy."

We all grabbed slices, the guys especially, and once dinner was over, we all went back to our rooms and got some sleep, class started tomorrow.


	2. First Day of Class

_**I'm sorry this chapter is short but it's been sitting in my notes forever so I decided to post what I have and hopefully since summer is approaching I'll have more time to write!**_

* * *

The loud blaring of my alarm clock and Mary Margaret's are what caused me to roll out of bed, landing on the floor, still wrapped snuggly in my comforter. "Come on Emma, wake up. We have class in an hour." Mary Margaret crouched down and shook me as she yawned, still sleepy herself. I groggily groaned, "Mmm, no mommy. Five more minutes..." Then I felt a swift yet subtle kick in my leg, "Get up! You forgot to set the clock! We only have 10 minutes to get ready!" My eyes shot open and all I saw was my shoes on the floor and Mary Margaret's feet run past me and out the door to the bathroom.

I quickly jumped up and ran behind her, washing up as fast as I could but decided I didn't have time to pick an outfit out so I just threw on my sweat pants and a t-shirt with a pair of black Chuck Taylors. Mary Margaret insisted on wearing her yellow sweater with her black pants and black flats, even if that meant we'd be a minute late for class. As we ran down the hall to Etiquette class, I rushed to put my hair in a messy ponytail and Mary Margaret was busy trying to part her hair perfectly. We made it in the classroom just as the bell rang, luckily we weren't the only ones who were late. David, Killian, Regina and Neal ran in after us.

"Good morning class, please take your seats and kindly be on time tomorrow. And by on time I mean early. My name is Professor Blue but you may call me Ms. Blue if that suits you." We all took our seats, I liked sitting in the back, it gave me time to daydream without getting caught. Mary Margaret sat in front of me and David sat beside her. Neal sat next to me, "I see you guys were late too." He said with a smirk. I laughed to myself, "Yeah. Turns out I set the alarm wrong." Ms. Blue cleared her throat, "Miss Swan I presume?"

She looked at me and everyone turned around, "Yeah." She began walking toward me, "It's 'yes' and I see you and Mister Cassidy were having a conversation while I was trying to instruct my class, please don't let me be rude and interrupt. Continue." I slouched into my desk, sighing and looking out of the window, "So I guess that means you're finished, correct? I'm so glad you are allowing me to continue. Also, you and Mister Cassidy remain in your seats after the bell, I would like to have a word with you both." Neal put his head on his desk, "My dad's not going to like this." He whispered and I bit my lip. My first day and already having to talk to the teacher, great.

Within the next ten minutes Neal had fallen asleep and I started sketching in my book, still listening to Ms. Blue drone on and on about manners and whatnot. Finally the bell rang and everyone started leaving as she began erasing the white board. I nudged Neal and he woke up startled, causing me to giggle, and I don't normally giggle. "What's so funny?" He asked as he stretched and grabbed his backpack. "You have drool on your face." I smirked. "Come to my desk children." She said and we got up and walked toward her as she sat down.

We stood side by side, Neal stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets and I clutched tightly onto my sketch book. "Children, I do not tolerate disrespectful behavior in my classroom, now I'm letting you off with a warning this time but if this happens again, you'll be sent to Principal Mills office. Understood?" We both nodded and she smiled, "Good. Now get to your next class and have a nice day." I walked out first, heading toward my dorm room since I had the next period off. Neal walked beside me but was headed somewhere else, "Catch you later Emma." He smiled before running off.

I made it back to my dorm room and found a note on my pillow. With a furrowed brow, I walked over, picking it up to read it. "Miss Swan, please see me in my office immediately. Sincerely Principal Mills" Great, what have I done now? I dropped my books on the bed and made my way to her office.

This was definitely something I was not looking forward to. I could feel myself growing nervous the closer I got to her office. Mary Margaret was somewhere around here, I wish she were here with me though. I was just about to knock on her door when she opened it, "Ah Miss Swan, do come in." She stepped aside and I entered, noticing other kids in her office as well. She circled around us and sat at her desk. I stood in line with the others, noticing it was me, Regina, Ruby, Robin and a girl I hadn't seen before. It must be Regina's sister.

"I called you five in here because you possess magical properties and I want to establish some rules for you. Now Ruby, I know you turn into a wolf at night so please wear your cloak at all times, we don't need any incidents. Young Robin, I understand that you can never miss a target with your arrows, no archery outside of the gym. Again, we don't need any incidents. And finally, you three. Emma, Regina and Zelena, you wield powerful magic, please keep your emotions under control and keep a cool head. No using magic outside school grounds, and no magic in the classroom unless your professor instructs you to. Are we clear?"

We all nodded and she smiled, "Good. You may resume doing what you were doing." As I headed back to my room, still in shock, I couldn't help but wonder how she knew my magic was powerful. I just figured it was ordinary and I had no idea Ruby could turn into a wolf, that's pretty cool. And Regina and Zelena had magic too, guess I'm not the only one. I wonder if when they get mad, their magic flares up like mine does. When I finally got back to my room, Mary Margaret was there reading. "Hey bookworm." I teased and she smiled.

"Hey, where were you?" I stretched out in my bed, "Principal Mills wanted to see me." I blankly stated. "What did she want?" She asked, concern filled her voice. I laughed and turned to face her, "To tell me not to practice magic unsupervised…" Mary Margaret shook her head smiling before burying it back into her book. We each had two more classes left, luckily we had them together.

Then it would be time for dinner and recreation afterwards. I just wanted to watch television and fall asleep already. I was beginning to miss home and my parents, their hugs and hearing their laughter. I should probably call my mom soon, she's probably curious about my first day. I made myself a mental note to call her after dinner then go play some volleyball or something to help clear my mind. Maybe catch up with Neal, I wonder what he was doing after dinner. Hm, guess I'll just have to wait and find out.


End file.
